


Touch

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [32]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

"You're not ok." It wasn't a question that Tyler let fall in the air between them with a silky, cautious voice, still Josh acted like it had been. "I'm alright, you don't have to worry." But things were never that easy, not with Tyler, because he actually cared, really cared a whole lot more then all the politly people asking and being glad about him lying to them. Tyler cared.

Still Josh had tried to prevent this, to let him know, because it was stupid and childish and didn't belong in a friendship like theirs. It didn't belong into any friendship, he assumed. The thing was, with Tylers eyes laying warmly on him, the singers smile inviting and secure, Josh knew he wouldn't last all to long. The younger could see through his lies like windows and then he would get sad, because Tyler always got sad when he felt his friend were hiding. 

"T's nothing." Josh mumbled into his knees, pulling them further up his chest, back rested against the cold metal of the bus, surrounded by nights dark duvet. "You're not ok." Tyler repeated, lowering his body to the ground crossing his legs and placing his hands in the little space between them. Closing his eyes Josh tried to push down the feelings, the want, the need. This didn't belong here, but Tyler would make him feel like it would and that was exctly what he tried to avoid. They had became so attached already. Josh was afraid to get addicted too. 

They let the silence pass, because when they were together, quiet had never been able to do them any harm. It streaked by, strolled even, and shook it's nasty little face on them, drew aside when the silk came back, covered it in words. "You don't need to be scared. It's me." Closing his eyes and allowing himself a small smile Josh answered: "I am not scared. I'm tired. And lonely." Knowing what the other was about to say he sighed into the void, adding: "I know you are there. But...I'm lonely. I miss contact. I lack...touch." 

Not giving the air time to take their words away again Tyler hummed. "I am there." and it was more then a commitment to the both of them. Shaking his head Josh kept his eyes closed, his body locked up, fighting the shudder that threatened to run through his entire beeing when warm fingers touched his temple, slowly slit into his hair. "I am there." Tyler whispered, closer now, kneeling right before him, carefully taking his steps.

His features stroken by a keyed up expression Josh didn't wanted to lean into the hand as it slit down to his face, running it's fingertips lightly over his skin. Still he did, and cringed on the pain and the warmth it drew in his heart and soul. This didn't belong there, not between the two of them. Still Tyler was willing to let it become part of them, part of what all the others called strange affections. Josh couldn't file the sound he gave when the warmth was taken away, when the other stopped to touch his face. But he knew for sure to name the feeling as his hands where gently unlocked, his feet drawn appart. Fear made it's way up his spine, but he was too tired to flee, to memerized by the moment. 

"You're scared." Another statement, another time Tyler didn't ask because he just knew. "What..." the olders words hitched for a moment, along with the hand coming back to his skin, sliding skillfull slowly into his neck, "what if this changes us?" His resistance being pulled out his thoughts with the small circles a thumb drew on the hailine of his neck, Josh pushed back against the touch this time, taking controll of his bodys reaction, inaudibly asking for more of this. He couldn't see Tyler smile, didn't wanted to see the adoration in his eyes. This didn't belong there. Not between the two of them. 

Crawling closer slowly, never breaking the contact Tyler closed in, cautious, as not to shy the other away, before he connected their fronts, mixed up the air they breathed, left only inches between their lips so he hadn't to talk loud to be heared, felt, listened to. "It will change nothing. You're my best friend. You're my brother. Never be afraid to ask me for something like this." Warmth, warmth and sadness transpired between them. Slowly falling foreward, pulled into the embrace he had tried to avoid Josh let go then. This didn't belong here. Not between the two of them. Not until Tyler made it belong.

Josh had missed this, too long, too much, too often. How deep the need where, how abandoned his soul had felt, hit him by the moment of this, of a hand playing with his hair, of fingers tracing his spine, of a human breath floating down his shoulder, giving life to his skin. His own arms to heavy to lift them, his whole self handed over he tried to enjoy, still knew this wouldn't be the thing to solve the problem. 

This didn't belong there. Not between the two of them. Tyler could only be a substitute for a love he didn't have.


End file.
